


Going Together

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Let's go together, just us two.





	Going Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm going to try to post a fic for each day of NaNoWriMo. I've already got a streak, why not keep it goin? I'll still work on my larger WIPs, but these are really fun to do as well! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Inspo song is The Song Of Time, it's instrumental and I have no idea who it's by.  
> (https://youtu.be/nmExqfKa1Uc)

Chase me through the night, catch me and pull me into your arms. Who caught who? Neither of the two know, neither of us cares. As long as we find ourselves in each other’s arms, the earth shall continue spinning the way it truly should, the way it’s meant to be. Just as it is, so are we, fated to be together. 

 

 Follow me through the light, let me take you places you’ve never seen before. Your eyes glittering in the sun, shining with joy, so full of wonder. Not at the world around us, at the beauty around us, but at me. Though I say the sun is gold, you insist it’s only a reflection of me, an attempt at replicating the colors I show. Though you say the ocean and its reefs are multicolor visions, I insist that it pales in comparison to you, your eyes every color of every beautiful thing to exist. For you, you are the reason every beautiful thing exists.

 

 Stay with me through your fright, let me shield you from what plagues you. I will reach down into you and replace the beasts in your head with good, with everything your love. Everything that goes in has been chosen by you, and you’ve chosen us, chosen me. We dance through your mind, light on our feet, floating and flying off into infinity. Flying away from all that may harm you, physically or otherwise. 

 

 Let us share our breath, no need to break apart, not even once. Two angels exchanging feather-light kisses. Two angels holding onto each other as if the world were crumbling around them. Two angels, one with wings, the other trapped in an all too human body. One meant to allow evil into it, the other determined never to allow that. 

 

 Hearts beat in our chest, in unison, as one. Humans were the ones that were given soulmates, but never would it be an angel, for they lacked a soul. That was what they’d been told as fledglings, but his human insisted, he had just as much of a soul as any other human. If he lacked a soul, the one he loved promised that they’d share his, of course they would. They were already one, soulmates be damned. Their grace and souls had nearly melded together, no difference between the two. 

 

 Together we will greet death, neither willing or able to go alone. With fire raining from the sky, we will sit and marvel at the stars shooting across the sky, all at once. Hands linked together, holding onto each other a bit tighter than usual, we will laugh and tell stories once more. The ground may rumble and shake, my promises reassure you. I cannot tell you that I can keep you safe, we both know that nobody can. I cannot tell you that everything will go back, go back to being lovely, being  _ normal _ , we both know that can never happen. I can move closer and whisper just how much I adore my Father’s greatest creation, run my hands through your hair as the air becomes toxic, leaving us both unable to breathe. We can smile and press our lips together one last time, thankful that if nothing else, we are together.

  
 The world may end, it may take us both. The world may end, but nothing, not even that will separate us from each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! I killed em both instead of just one! See, it's different from the rest! And maybe happier?? Since they died together??? I've got no clue lads, the word happy isn't in my author's dictionary. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
